reactoridlefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ/Wiki Code
This document is intended to be a Quick Tutorial. Please amend this description to reflect purpose of this document. Note on Code Segment This guide was originally written for mid-level players or that has a basic knowledge of wikitext. Preface Most of the codes are of a basic format. Either double "{" and closed with double "}" (curly brackets) or double "closed with double "" (square brackets) or single straight quotes " ' ". Some codes from HTML 5 do support Wikia. such as ' '. Basic Formatting Codes Basic formatting codes are simple instructions that tell the wiki you want more than plain text in a single paragraph. =D Paragraphs The extra line between paragraphs creates a new paragraph. If the line is removed, the two paragraphs will join. Two empty lines between paragraphs increases the space between paragraphs. A colon ":" means indent, like so: :Indent / block paragraph. Lists The asterisk "*" at the beginning of a line (no space in front) means the wiki should insert a bullet like this: * bullet A "#" (hash/pound) sign means a numbered list, like so: # Item 1 # Item 2 # Item 1 # Item 2 You can combine paragraph code and list code thus: ::* Sub level :::# Item 1, Sub 1 ::* Sub level :::# Item 1, Sub 1 or you can add indent by adding more list code: * Title **Sub-title *Title **Sub-title #Media ##Photo ##Video #Media ##Photo ##Video Inserting a space (by pressing enter) before the start of your text is recommended and improves readability in the source code. Italics & Boldface italics gives italics. bold gives bold. bold and italicized gives bold and italicized. Heading This code shows a main part of the topic such as the gun's history and trivia. Using this code creates a table of content. Which helps users to navigate throughout the page. Normal text Heading 2 Heading 3 Heading 4 Heading 5 preformatted The code can also preformat the text. Links Components gives Components. The square brackets mean you are trying to link to a page on the wiki (known as internal links). "Basic Bee" is the name of the page. Note: If it didn't work as you expected, check your spelling and the capitalization. :) You can also change the name of the link. But it will lead you to the same page: components gives components. In order to add URLs (external links), single square brackets are required instead of two. https://www.kongregate.com gives https://www.kongregate.com. As you can see that it gives out number instead of the actual link. In order to solve this, you need add a name of the link. But instead of using a pipe "|" to separate it, adding a space is at least required. kongregate gives kongregate. And one step closer if you want to add a Wikipedia Link: Wikipedia:Fusion gives Wikipedia:Fusion These are the basics. As you edit other work, you will learn more from other people's "codes". Reference Code This code's purpose is to show what data is gathered from another external page. Components Components gives Components Components and to show all summary of reference quotes: gives NOTE: These two codes must be performed or else an error will occur. Tables Sometimes we use Tables to organize and summarize data, particularly when there is large amounts of it -- e.g., for Battle Maps. Code segment for Tables follow: The preceding code produces: Code Definitions ' ' start and end tables respectively. |-''' marks the beginning of a new row (a set of cells arranged in a horizontal manner.) '''! marks the beginning of a new header cell (for titles - please do not use this as a lazy way to bold the contents of a cell)... Header cells may be assigned special functions, e.g., for sorting. |''' at the beginning of a line is used to mark the beginning of a new cell. When this symbol is used elsewhere, it may be used to separate the cell formatting from its contents. E.g., | align="center" | centered contents Wikipedia's Help:Table is a more complete in detail and includes advanced code &/ options if you need it. Templates Templates are documents written by (advanced) coders to allow Phantom Forces Wiki to have a consistent look throughout. The curly brackets really mean "insert this document here, with the following conditions." xD Notice Templates Templates are used for giving notices above the page content. These templates do not require to fill-up information. * Template Stub : Stubs are used when a section of the page is partially finished or not yet added. *Template Delete :This template's purpose is to mark a '''warning or a notice that the page is about to be deleted. Simply put the code to use the template.